


Put up your hands and pretend you wanna fight me

by Justme_herand_themoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But he's trying, M/M, Smut, slight BDSM???, why did I write this, yuuri is a cutie, yuuri suck at being dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_herand_themoon/pseuds/Justme_herand_themoon
Summary: Yuuri is tired of always being the shy one in the relationship and decides to try something new with Victor. No one knew Yuuri had that side to him, but neither one of them is complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be nice please, haha  
> Also, smut is surprisingly hard (pun intended) to write, props to all you smut writers out there
> 
> If anyone is actually reading this fic and is interested then this is the song that inspired me to write this garbage: https://youtu.be/AbQhaLUxyb8
> 
> Enjoy, and feedback is higly appreciated~

Yuuri wandered with hasty steps through him and his husband Victor’s apartment. Back and forth, back and forth, nearly falling over a chair at one point; his mind was completely lost in the plan he had come up with the night prior. The mere thought of it made him dizzy, so he sat down with a loud groan on the couch and buried his face in his hands. One side of him wished that something had prevented Victor from getting the groceries he went out to shop for just 20 minutes earlier, so that he had more time to think this through, but the other side of him hated himself for even having that thought.

‘Yuuri Katsuki, this man is your husband, what’s the worst that could happen’ he thought to himself. Thinking that turned out to be a huge mistake, since he very soon began to think up every worst possible scenario, ranging from ‘’he could laugh at you’’ to ‘’he’ll run away screaming and leave on the next plane to Russia.’’ Luckily his thoughts were soon interrupted by the overly enthusiastic voice belonging to the man he loved.

‘’Yuuuuriii! Im home!’’

‘It’s now or never…’

Victor came into their shared apartment, kicked the door shut with his foot, and went straight to the kitchen to put down the bag of groceries, leaving a quick and loving kiss to Yuuri’s forehead on the way. As soon as Victor was out of sight, Yuuri quickly got up, adrenalin rushing through him, and puffed up his chest as much as he could muster in an attempt to look more... Manly? Intimidating? Even he wasn’t sure what he was trying to do. Repeating the word ‘’Eros’’ over and over again in his head, he managed to find the look in his eyes that always had Victor swooning. 

Soon enough Victor emerged from the kitchen, so Yuuri put on the sexiest smile he could muster, in an attempt to catch Victor’s attention. But his smile soon faded; Victor had walked right past him and had sat himself down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. At this point Yuuri, still high on adrenalin, couldn’t think straight, so he simply grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. After a few seconds he finally realized what he had done, and dropped the remote to the ground while putting his hands up as if it was poisonous. 

‘’Victor..I...erhm...so-sorry..’’

Victor just laughed and patted the spot on the couch next to him.

‘’Yuuri, if you wanted my attention you could have just said so’’

‘This is not how it was supposed to go’ Yuuri thought, while sitting down next to Victor with a sigh. Almost as if Victor could read his thoughts, he looked at him with a look of concern.

‘’Is something wrong?’’

In that moment something in Yuuri snapped. He nearly jumped up from the couch, and took a few steps to the side so that he was staring into the wall. Victor soon followed and stepped in front of him, while placing a warm, soft hand on Yuuri’s cheek.

‘’Hey, what’s going on with you?’’

Yuuri moved his face away from Victor’s hand, which made Victor even more concerned. Yuuri took a small step closer to Victor, so he could almost feel his warm breath on his face.

‘’Victor...I’m tired of always being the shy one… for once in my life i want to be...rough’’

The last word sent a shiver down Victor’s spine, but instead of letting it show he chose to awkwardly laugh, and put up his fists in a play-pretend fighting stance.

‘’So you want me to put up my hands and pretend I wanna fight you-’’

He hesitated a bit before continuing.

‘’-tough guy’’

Before any of them could process what was happening, Yuuri had roughly grabbed Victor’s wrists and forcibly pushed him up against the wall, earning a low moan from Victor. Yuuri moved his face closer to Victor’s so their lips just barely touched; both of their breaths rapidly becoming fast and uneven.

‘’No, I want you to submit to me… I want you to gasp my name and beg for more.. I want to be in control of you.. if only just for today’’

A million thoughts and fears filled Yuuri’s head at that moment. Had he gone too far? Was Victor not into this at all? That was until the moment something amazing happened. Victor had unwillingly bucked his hips slightly forward, and Yuuri could suddenly feel something on his leg. He could feel -it- on his leg. Discreetly he looked down only to confirm his suspicion; A small tent was beginning to form in Victor’s sweatpants. When he looked back up, Victor slightly nodded at him before answering him, in what was mostly a whisper.

‘’...Okay… I- I would like that..’’

Victor barely even had the chance to finish talking before Yuuri captured his lips in an aggressive and passionate kiss, making sure never to let go of his wrists, but instead digging his nails into his perfect, pale skin. This drew out another moan from Victor, this time a little louder. ‘So, Nikiforov, you enjoy a little pain.. hmm.. we’ll see how much you can take’ Yuuri didn’t know what he was most shocked about; him actually having a thought like that, or Victor being so on board with what they were doing. Yuuri finally let go of Victor’s wrists, only to move one hand up to his neck and the other up under his shirt making sure to leave tiny scratch marks. Victor wrapped his arms around his lover and grabbed his shirt tightly, but quickly let go again when the grip on his neck tightened. He gasped out of surprise and the sudden difficulty of breathing, but Yuuri just looked him the eyes, with an animalistic look Victor had never seen before. He loved it.

‘’Hands behind your back, and keep them there - you don’t wanna know what happens if you don’t obey’’

All of this was completely new to Victor, he had never even entertained the thought that he was into anything of the sort they were doing, but as soon as he had heard Yuuri talk about dominance it had lit a spark deep inside of him. He really wanted to know what would happen if he were to disobey; he desperately wanted to test Yuuri’s limits. His body wanted to obey though, so he subconsciously put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. Yuuri moved his hand from under his shirt and roughly grabbed Victor’s chin, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. Victor, blown back by the whole situation, looked like a deer in the headlights, which made Yuuri momentarily leave his newfound dominant persona.

‘’Victor.. are you really okay with all of this?’’

Victor blinked confusedly a few times, not realizing how panicked he had looked. Instead of answering him, he pushed himself off the wall and nearly tackled Yuuri with yet another passionate kiss. Receding back into the previous mindset, Yuuri placed both of his hands on Victor’s chest and pushed him hardly onto the couch.

‘’Did I allow you kissing me?’’

Victor laid silent on the couch, looking up at Yuuri with wide eyes. Victor had always thought he looked beautiful when he was driven by lust, but this was different; he looked sexy. When Yuuri still hadn’t gotten an answer he once again grabbed his throat, this time harder than before, and leaned in close to his face. His voice was stern.

‘’Look at me, did I… Allow you… To kiss me?’’

‘’N..no’’

Yuuri let go of Victor’s throat and got up to straddle him and run his fingers gently through his silver hair before grabbing it and tilting his head backwards to expose his neck. Yuuri took a moment to savor the sight before him; his beautiful husband beneath him with lust in his eyes and so willingly giving up his control. A low whimper from the man underneath him drew Yuuri out of his thoughts and he could feel Victor slowly grinding his hips into him, desperate for some friction to relieve the tension beneath his pants.

‘’Getting a little desperate are we? Don’t worry, if you do as I say I -might- help you with your -’’

Yuuri started grinding against Victor’s erection, with a sly smirk on his face.

‘’ - problem’’

He leaned down hungrily and kissed his lips, only stopping to catch his breath. Victor started running his tongue over Yuuri’s bottom lip, desperate to get a taste of the animal on top of him, but he wouldn’t let him. Instead he broke the kiss and moved his lips down to Victor’s neck, first kissing and sucking, then eventually biting; he was determined to leave marks. ‘Mental note, make sure to tell him he’s not allowed to cover them up.’ 

Their grinding rapidly became fast and sloppy, they were both made into a mess, drunk on each other and their newfound love of domination and submission. Yuuri, now slightly less dominant, had lowered his hand into Victor’s sweats and had started working his magic, his other hand now on Victor’s chest to steady himself instead of in his hair. His mind was too cloudy, too filled with love for his husband to focus on being dominant and telling him what to do. 

He wasn’t very good at this yet, but to him it didn’t matter, because he was convinced, no, he knew, that he would get plenty of occasions to do this again and practice.


End file.
